About being a Weasley but not a war hero
by Vanillamebad
Summary: "Being brave is not abou risking you live just because, you have to be afraid to be brave. It's like family isn't about blood, you know, you have to earn it. They are similar, bravery and family, both of them are really about how you can love someone else so much that you would do anything for them, even if you're scared that it'll burn your live to pieces."
1. About what run in the Weasleys

**English is not my language so please tell me if there's some mistake (wich I'm sure there is). I don't own Harry Potter and the new generation, sadly. Hope you like the story. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

** The one about what all the Weasleys had in common **

**(and Lily and Dom didn't have)**

She ran through the barrier and onto platform and saw the 5972 Hoghwarts Express. She closed her eyes and smiled brightly. It may sound creepy, bu if she somehow had to choose one moment and stay there forever, she would pick platform 9 and 3/4 the first day of school. She loved the smell of the white smoke and the sound of people chatting, looking for friends or saying goodbye to the fmily, and she loved that everyone around her looked happy, and loved.

Her cousin Lily came up beside her and put one arm around her shoulder, the other already on Rose's.

"We're gonna rock this year!" she said squeezing them toghether.

Rose and Dom exchanged a funny look over her little cousin's head. Lily said the same every beginnig of the year since she was eleven, but thath year Dom could somehow feel for the first time that it could actually happen.

With Teddy, Victoire and Molly long gone, that year James, Fred and Roxannne were out of the picture of Hogwarts as well. Now, don't get this wrong, Dom loved her family to pieces, every single one of the crazy mess of her cousins (and out of every one of them, she had always loved James just a little bit better) but they were so amazing, and stunnig and...passionate about everything they wanted to do that Dominique just couldn't breath in the middle of them sometimes.

She wasn't like that. She was not as loyal as Hugo, Rose and Victoire, or as honest as Lucy and Molly, or as brave as James, Fred and Louis, or as confident as Ro and Lily. She hadn't got bright hair like everyone elese (not red, or blonde, just somewhere in bweteen) not the "Weasly spark" on her (just plain blue) eyes.

She was just sometimes-bitch-sarcastic Dom, the only Weasly in history to be born without freckles.

She was a soft shade of pink in the middle of stunning Gryffindor red.

"Came on!" Lily exclaimed clapping her hands and looking to a group of fifth year boys who were looking back at her "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what, Lils?"

"I don't know yet, it's just something big. It's all around us"

"Sure it is" said Dom removing herself from Lily's embrace and pinching her softly on the side. "Where I come from, it's called boys. Stop show off your just aquired maturity"

"I wasn't talking about that!" Lily protested trying to make her skirt longer by pushing it down.

Dom couldn't help but laugh along with Rose. Lily had always been pretty child, but during the last summer she had grown about two inches, cut her red hair pass her shoulders and finaly developed an almost-woman body.

"Oh! Stop laughing at me!" she cried in a childest tone trying to pinch both of her cousins at the same time But she was laughing herself. "I didn't mean that! Shut up!" She ruffled Dom's hair and pulled Rosie's curls softly at once.

" Lils. We know you are not like that"

Dom tried to compose herself. The parents were doing their usual routine the boys and Lucy. She turned to face them.

"-try to do that ever again Al I swear-"

"-already packed with your broom and-"

"-use all your new inke the firt day Lucy or-"

"- warn you for the last time, Louis, I do not want to see any owls from Hogwarts telling me about firecrackers" Dom's mum was glaring at her little boy with a hand on her hip. For such a beautiful woman, she could look really scaring if she wanted to.

" Kid's will be fine, Fleur" Dom's father, Bill, said relaxed. But he shot a warning look to Louis.

"Yeah! Don't you worry Aunt Fleur, I'll look after Hugo!" James exclaimed as he and Fred appered in the smoke after setting everybody's trunk on the train. They had bought Abeforth Dumbeldore's pub that summer, right after graduation, and a small house right at the end of Hogsmeade.

Bridget Finnigan, a ginger who for some myterious reason had been James' girfriend since their sixth year, slapped the back of his head.

"You shut up James Potter, he had to got that firecrackers somewhere"

"No proves. No blame. babe"

She tried to hit him again, but he was already out of her reach and hiding behind Al's back.

"Hello there big clan!" shouted Lena Finnigan walking torwards them and distracting her sister's atention off James.

Dominique thought about the irony of the greeting, seeing that Lena was followed by at least twelve other people.

There was Luna Scamader with her blonde twins, Lorcan and Lysander, who were a year younger than Dom and part of the family.

And Hannah Longbotton with her daughter Alice.(Neville was probably already in the castle,getting ready for the new year) Hugo's face blushed Weasley red as the sandy haired fifth year smiled at them before turning to speak again with another pretty Revenclaw girl who was walking next to her, she was in Louis' year.

The Finnigans, of course, Demelza and Seamus, who besides Lena seemed to carry with them Dom's best friend and Gryffindor keeper Jenny Wodd and her little brother Colin.

"Oliver and Katie called us this morning, they had an important game" they explained at the questioning looks from the adults. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell were both Quidditch pros in their youth and were now training the England team.

Dom saw Lavender Thomas, Lily's chatty best friend who was usually good at getting to Dom's nerves, runnig torwards them and almost falling because of her summer sandals.

"I couldn't find you!" she said hugging Lily for a second before turning to face the rest of the clan "We should go in now or there won't be compartimentes. I already saw Nott and Malfoy in one Al, and I'm pretty sure that the prefects are already heading to the meeting because I totally saw Clarisse Zabini changing into the school robes and i know that Rose should be the first in there, being the head girl and everything" she paused abruptly, waiting jus enought time to catch her breath before adding "Came on you lot!"

Rose was already saying goodbye to Uncle Ron, her position as Head Girl suddenly remembered as she composed her badage. Dominique was pretty sure she could hear Ron saying "Give Malfoy junior hell."

He said something like that every year to the three of them (Al, Dom and Rosie) because they were the ones with the pleasure of Scorpius being in their year. Rose laughed, as always, but this time, just for a second, Dom was pretty sure there was no laugh in her eyes.

Dominique's mum rolled her eyes and let Louis finally go, in Beauxbatons there was _no shuch a thing as houses _and she was a very active protestant aginst the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. She turned to face her daughter (giving uncle Ron a scoff in the process)and Dom jumped onto her open arms.

"I'll miss you so much" her mum cried softly "I can believe it's your last year already. Your such a grown up"

"Mum!"

"Oh, I know, I know. Not ashame my kids in the platform" Fleur kissed her sweetly on her forehead "I love you, Dom"

"I love you too" She said to both of her parents.

"Bye Dom" said James hugging her "Don't ruin the Quidditch team, ok? I know that you can't be as good capitas as I was but you're good enough"

When she was younger, Dom wanted to be Victoire, she loved her so much that all she semed to do was trying to do what she was doing. And because of that, because of trying so hard to be her lovely sister, Dom almost missed the one thing she really loved, and Vic didn't.

And so because it was James who had bullied her one whole summer until she finally accepted trying out for Quidditch, she just hugged him thightly as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

The carriage was empty when they sat down, wich was a nice change after being squeezed in a train compartiment with her whole family.

Everyone said that the Weasley-Potters ruled the school. And she knew it was true, and knew that it wasn't about their parents, or their looks, or how many of them were. It was about them. About the sweetness, and the caring, and the honor in rvery single one.

And she had got the red hair and the sweet freckles, but everything else seemed...gone. The determination, it run inside their veins as a part of a them: knowing who they were, who they wanted to be.

Like grandpa Weasley, who never ever moved from his little department at the Ministry because he knew that he was happy there. Like Uncle Charlie, who had say "no" to Quidditch because he was sure from the start that he was gonna love dragons more. Like her mother, who found the love of her live at ten and never gave up because she knew even back there that he was her one. Like Aunt George, who had run out the school because he knew his joy was out there even at the age of fifteen.

And all of the Weasley-Potter kids were just like that, Lily knew what made everyone else happy, because them theirselfs knew it. And because of being always in the middle of a crowd, she knew what she didn't like (lie runnig to Rumania to take f dragons). But she had no idea of what did make her happy.

"I hope no one else gets in," Lily began to say, but the words had barely left his tongue before someone else appeared through the open carriage doors. He was handsome, with blonde hair, soft bown eyes and her Slytherin's robes already on.

"Hello, Lily and Alice" said the boy "Hello...other people" He glanced at the two other girls in the carriage like he wasn't quite sure were to place them.

"Lavender and Savannah Vane, Lorcan" Lily told him with a glare taht she hoped was saying something like _be nice _"I'm sure you remember Lavender, you know, my best friend? And Savannah is in you year, Revenclaw"

"Great for her" said the boy looking back at Lily and Alice "Have you seen Louis?"

"Weasley?" asked Alice Longbotton twisting her Revenclaw tie. Lorcan nodded " Nope"

"You sure? He is missing"

"Haven't seen him."

"What about you, Little Lil?" he insisted, using the most loathed pet name James had for her.

"It's Lily."

"I know. Have you seen your cousin? The blonde one?"

"No"

" You have grown" he said suddenly scanning her body "no Little Lil anymore I see. Anyway, are you sure about Louis?"

Lily sighed heavily, trying to not loose her little patience and croosing her arms around her chest self conscious.

"I'm positive, Now go"

"Nice" he answered steping out of the carriage "See you around"

And he was gone

"Git" Lavender murmured still glaring at the door "I wonder how Lucy can date him"

"She can't" answered Savannah surprising Lily, Alice's frien had been pretty quiet the whole train "She's dating the one in Revenclaw, not him. Zander is actually really nice"

Lavender just shook his head. "They can't be that diferent if they look-"  
She was suddenly cut as a beautiful girl opened the door with force and took a seat. Lily arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"Um. Hi, Dom. I thought you were with Rosie and Al."

"Albus Potter is a jerk." she said blushing with angry.

"Why?".

"He's a git," stated the blond. "He drag with him Scorpius and _Nott_"

Befoe Lily could reply, the door opened again and Rose and Jenny burst into the carriage.

"Dominique" started Rosie looking a lot like Aunt Hermione when she was about to start an argument " Don't you ever think of running off like that again and let us there with them"

"Oh, stop it . I'm surprised you two could notice anything while talking to our jerk of a cousin and Malfoy"

"Dominique Gabrielle Weasley" said the redhead firmly, pushing her curls away from her face "What did I tell you about being a bitch around people who don't understand that you're _always _a bitch?"

"I'm not always a bitch. I just hate bloody Nott"

"You hate everyone" said Lily trying to end the argument.

"I don't hate eveyone" All the other girls looked a her doubtful expressions "I _do not_."

"Whatever" snapped Jenny making herself confortabe "Can we please just drop it?"

Lily agreed and moved agains the window to let Rose sit between her and Alice.

And there she was again.

Squeezed by her family.


	2. About family to blame

**Here it is! It's a bit shorter, but don't worry I have the next one almost finished. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The one about family to blame (according to Rosie and Louis)**

Sometimes it hurt.

Looking at him hurt. And she hated it.

She hated the way he could get her atention from miles of distance, and the way she didn't even realised anymore that she was staring, but she knew exactly were he was everytime. Hated even more the fact that they talked to each other about twice in a whole year and her body still reacted to him. But most of all, Rose hated the way it hurt everytime she remembered he wasn't staring back at her.

Rose Minerva Wesley blamed it all to her father. Because if Ron Weasley had never pointed to the skinny boy, back in King's Cross the first day of Rosie's first year, she wouldn't have noticed him. Or maybe it started that Christmas, when Ron had asked her if she was beating him with her marks (_and a part of her knew he was just joking, you know, but another bigger one wasn't so sure_) and Rosie had spent the rest of her year with an eye on him (_and bloody hell, he was as intellingent as her_)

Or she could blame it to her cousin. Because if Albus Potter had never decided the _his_ cousin of all people was his best friend (Nott's mum and _his_ mum were sisters, you know, even if _he_ and Thomas didn't look like each othe at all), back in their second year, she wouldn't have spent that whole year listening to every good quality _he _had while Nott explained them to Al, trying to convnce him to like _him_.

Or maybe she could blame it to Dom. Because if Dominique Weasly had never tried for a chaser, back in their third year, Rose wouldn't hve been convinced to try herself, and they wouldn't have made it to Gryffindor's quidditch team the same year _he_ joined Slytherin's. And Rose would never had to be checking how he was doing before every match and transmit it to the team.

Oh, and she definitely could blame it to her mother. Because if Hermione Weasley-Granger had never said "Oh, I understand why you don't hate him yet, sweetheart, he's really cute", back at the start of her fourth year, when she had seen him through the smoke right after Ron had tried to convince Rosie to never go anywhere near him again, she wouldn't have turned to face him and realized that he had grown up a least six inches during the summer, and his shoulders where now broad even when he still had narrow hips. And she would never had to look away as soon as she looked back at her, becuse she wouldn't had felt every part of her body suddenly on fire.

And aunt Neville. It was his fault too. Because if Neville Longbotton had never made the work togheter two whole weeks in the greenhouse, back at the last term of fifth year, she wouldn't have notice that he had a small dimple on his left cheek when he smiled, or that his was all his father from head to toe in the look department, but his eyes were not cold grey, but somewhere between green and blue and all the shades between them that were bright. And anyway, what kind of teacher put good-looking boys next to inocent girl whose hormones were begging her to get closer and closer to him?

And do not forget James. Because if James Potter had never started the massive fight about quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin, back in Rosie's sixht year, _he_ wouldn't have had to push her against a wall so she was out of the way, his body pressed against hers, telling her that her cousin was a git ( _and a lot of less nicer things_) until she pushed him away pissed about his insults (_family first, you know_). And she wouldn't have to visit him at the hospital, later that night, after someone pushed him downstairs during the fight, and she would never have seen his smirk when she call her a know-it-all right before she stormed away. And he never would have known that annoy her was somenthing he loved to do.

And headmistress Mcgonagall, who had had the brilliant idea of making them Head-Girl and Head-Boy that year, what meant that they were required to spent a lot of time together. Rosie thanked Merlin that she didn't have to share a room with him, like "Heads" used to do when her parents where in the school, she was pretty sure that if she did, she would gone mental in a couple of days.

But even with all that people to blame, there was always a tiny bit part of Rosie that knew that still thought that it was destiny.

She looked across the Great Hall again. Scorpius was sitting in one of the tables that were closest to the wall, facing Rosie, but he seemed to engrossed with his pankes (and trying to prevent his blonde hair to fall into his eyes) to notice her.

The four tables were now just used for dinner, during breakfast at luch there were twelve tables with people from everyhouse mixed up. The clan occupied one whole table, and Rosie could hear them all talking, but they seemed far away.

Anyway, she didn't need to take a look to know who was sitting around her. Apart from the Weasley-Potters, "the clan" was formed by seventh years Jenny Wood (Gryffindor keeper) , Quinn Vereland (Rosie's doormmate) and Finn Nott (revenclaw capitan) ; sixth years Lorcan (slytherin chaser) and Lysander Scamader (revenclaw prefect) and Lena Finnigan (Hufflepuff) , fifth years Lavender Thomas (gryffindor), Alice Longbotton (revenclaw), Colin Wood (Gryffindor) and Maia Flume (Revenclaw), tirth years Liam Jordan (Gryffindor beater) and Lissa Finnigan (Hufflepuff) and first years Karen Vereland (Slytherin) and Rachel Finnigan (slytherin).

Rosie sighed heavily and suddenly he was looking straight at her, like he had heard her. Rosie felt the blush running across her neck, up her chin and right into her cheeks. Suddenly, she seemed to be burning. He didn't stop looking.

"Hey Rosie. Stop drooling" said Lily, puting her read head right in the middle of them both.

"I was not drooling" aswered Rose really ashamed.

"Yes you were." Lily was cleary enjoying every moment of this "I'm assuming it was not over Clarisse or Eva Zabini"

Rose hadn´t even realized that the two girls were sitting next to Scorpius. Eva was talking to some guys of the Slytherin team, her blonde hair in a messy braid and the skirt so short Rosie could practically see her panties from where she was sitting. Clarisse, who was far more nice and less of a slut than her little sixth year sister, notice Rosie staring and smiled politely before turning back to talk to Scorpius.

"Oh shut up" snnaped Rose kicking Lily under the table.

Lily smirked evilly, but turned again to Lavender and Alice.

Last year, after Lily's first ever breakup, she had gone to Rose's, Dom's, Jenny's and Quinn Vereland's bedroom crying in the middle of the night. The three other girls had tried to help, but had fallen sleep again at some point.

"Rosie?" she had whispered when she notice that the girl next to her was still awake "Do you ever think about The Weasley Blood?"

Grandma and Gandpa Weasley had explained it to all the clan one Christmas. It was in the blood, they had said, like it was something wonderful. Every Weasley (and Potter, for tht matter) since the most ancient times had fallen in love just once in their lives. Just one time when they were kids, and that was it. Because somehow they knew it. Their blood knew hat they have found the love of their lives before they realised themselfs, even if they were just ten (like aunt Ginny) or eleven (like Rose's father) or didn't even remember when they'd met (like Victoire). It was destiny, they all would joke kissing their wonderful wifes, once a Weasley have found that person, destiny would bring them togheter somehow.

"You have The Weasley _and_ The Potter Blood Lils" she had assured her "You're gonna find him"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

And with that, Lily stopped cried and fall asleep.

Rose didn't

And that scared the tiny bit part of Rosie that believed it to death. Because if it was true, she had no doubt that the boy who activated her blood was the same boy her father had warned her not to "be too frienly" with the first time she had seen him. And Rose was pretty sure that not even destiny could ever make it work between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Ever.

And that tiny bit part of Rosie that believed in fate, and destiny, and being meant to be, seemed to be ready to tear her from inside out everytime she looked at him

And sometimes, like now, when he was laughing at his friend, the dimple cleary showing... well, sometimes it hurt.

* * *

He could see Eva Zabini's panties from where he was sitting. The Slytherin girl was talking to some boy of the Slytherin team, and the guy seemed to almost drool over her when she pull her blonde hair out of her face to reveal a suggestine neckline. He chuckled and went back to his pancakes, the guy will probably be a quick shag in some closet before the end of the morning, wich leaved Eva pretty free the rest of teh day if he wanted her.

It wasn't really Louis' fault to be that way (sorta like a womanaizer, or a man whore for tha matter) , you know, it had something to do with his Veela part. His pride was that no girl had ever resisted him. He was attractive, with his fit body, blonde messy hair and handsome face, and he just knew it. What don't use it to have fun with pretty girls then?

Specially with girls like Eva,who (let's face it) was gonna sleep around with someone anyway.

"Hey, do any of you guys have free period now?" Lysander Scamader, who was sitting next to Louis, asked smiling at the new timetable Mcgonagall had given him when he entered the grat Hall for the first time.

Louis look at his and frowned. No free periods for him on Mondays.

Louis' cousin Lucy removed his arm from Lysander's shoulders and tried to pull her almost-orange curls out of her pretty face.

"No free period on Modays babe" she aswered shrugging, but she didn't seem really upset and smiled sweetly to the boys. On the other hand, this was Lucy we're talking about, she seemed to be always smiling.

"Me neither" Louis sighed "I have Muggle Studies with Lu now"

"Got Herbology now" mumbled Lorcan looking at his timetable "Just ask some Revenclaw Zander"

"Yeah. Right. I'll ask Savannah, she's comming our way"

Lorcan Scamader, who had been to engrossed with his breakfast (or maybe jus to sleepy) to talk more tan three words during the whole beakfast, looked sudenly awake.

"Who's Savannah?" he asked straining up to have a better look to the fellow tables.

"You joking, rigth? Savannah Vane?"

"Nope. Do you know who Savannah is, Louis?"

Louis just shook his head, but he was pretty sure he had heard the name before. Probably it was just some girl not worth remember.

Next to Lysander, Lucy stopped drawing in her own arm some kind of broom and scoffed.

"Really? You tried to get your tongue down her throat last year!" she said pointing at Lorcan with an accuser finguer "I mean, you were pretty drunk but she's friens with Zander and I thought you'ld remember her" Lorcan shook his head and Lucy frowned "She's the one who told you that you could go to pass STD to some tart"

Louis nearly choked on a piece of bacon. Lorcan he used to get almost as many girl as himself, specially when he as drunk when he usually becomed a big romantic. That girl must be some kind of a loner, or one of those loosers "i'm-better-then-you" type.

"She didn't" Lorcan said throwing Lucy a hurt glance.

"Yes she did" Lucy said smiling triumphantly. Then she pointed right in front of her "She's the one with the long baid"

Louis followed his cousin glance and saw a group of girls walking torwards te door. The only one with a plait was right in the middle of them.

Savannah Vane didn't look like a looser. I fact, she was quite pretty. She wore braid right to the middle of her back, but it didn't seem able to hold back all her honey curls, and a couple of them were already dancing across her face. Her nose was slightly raised, in a cute way, and covered with brown freckles and her eyes were plain brown.

Judging by the way she wore her uniform, in all the correct positions (skirt almost till her knees, shirt buttoned and the blue tie tight), she was definitely not a tart.

"Well, she doesn't look like a tart" Louis said looking back to Lorcand and putting a face.

"Shut it. I'm sure she didn't said that to me"

"Oh, I'm sure she did" Lysander said in a singing voice. Louis laughed even harder.

Lorcan scoffed

"Well, what's her problem with guys?" he snnaped.

"Oi. Don't blame the girl" Louis chuckled under his breath.

"Bet you can't get her to date you" Lorcan replied angrily.

"I bet on that one too" said Louis Little cousin,Hugo, suddenly stepping in the conversation and stopping to stare at Alice Longbotton from across the table "She never goes out with anyone"

"Right. I'll bet ten galleons" agreed Albus , his head appearing next to Hugo's "I've said she bites"

Louis looked at her again, she had stopped to talk with Proffesor Bones, Head of Revenclaw, by the entrance and she was gesticulating a lot as he spoke. She didn't look like a challenge.

"You can not bet on her!" Lucy shoutend exasperated, thoughing her quill at Al and Hugo "Don't you dare to mess around with her feelings, Louis William Weasley."

A part of Louis knew the girl was right. But another part of him just couldn't resist to a dare. It's not as it was his idea in the first place. so he smircked and shook hands with Al, Lorcan and Hugo

"I like them feisty"

Anyway, he had a bunch of family to blame.


	3. About unnecessary presentations

**So, there's been some people asking me about the whole clan. So here they are.**

**of course, the Weasleys and Teddy Lupin, altogh in this story just Dom, Al, Rosie, Lucy, Louis, Lily and Hugo are still at Hogwarts.**

**On the seventh year we have Jenny Wood (Oliver Wood and Katie Bell daughter) who is best friends with Dom and Quinn vereland (a muggle born) who is Rosie's best friend. And Finn Nott (Son of Nott and Daphne Greengrass) who is Al's best friend (revenclaw) and Scorpius cousin. Also, we're gonna hear a lot about Clarisse Zabini (slytherin)and Clove Robins (Hufflepuff)**

**Sixth years: We have Lucy's best friend Lena Finnigan (Gryffindor) and Lorcan (Slytherin) and Lysander (Revenclaw) Scamader. As you have guessed, Savannah Vane (Revenclaw) and Eva Zabini (Slythern) are also a big part. **

**Fifth years: Lilys best friend Lavender Thomas (daughter of Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil) and Colin Wood (Jenny's brother) who is Hugo's best friend are both in Gryffindor. Alice Longbotton is in Revenclaw and Amber Finnigan is a Hufflepuff.**

**Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter three.**

**The one about unnecessary presentations (or how Al and Louis made a fool of themselfs in front of a pretty girl)**

Albus Potter could hve been a damn great seeker if he had wanted to. He gets his unusually visual skills from his dad, and his feelings sense from his mum and he sometimes noticed things, little things that other people around him don't.

He saw, for example, the way Dom's nail were always bitten and were the only part of her no Veele-like. Or the way Lucy's lips always curved in a smile when she was painting. Or he snitch from the bleachers in the Quidditch matchs even before Lily did.

But he noticed bigger things too.

Albus noticed the hard, flushed glances Rose sent to the Slythern table everyday since fourth year in the Gret Hall. Also noticed the way Scorpius pretends not to be looking back, always making sure she was distracted with something else before lifting his head and stare freely at her face.

And it made him so sad. Thinking about it was their last year, and they were almost as they were at their first, but this time was diferent. Because they wouldn't see each other after the summer like every other year, they were drifting apart, Albus could practically count the weeks they had together before going out there to the world. And the world was so bloody big, you know, they might never got to see each other again.

So Albus decided during the second period of the second day of his final year that he was gonna do somenthing if they weren't.

"Hey Uncle Neville" he said leaning to help his herbology teacher with some plants.

"Hi, Al " Neville Longbotton said ruffling his hair with affection "You sitting with Rosie?" he added looking to the class. instead of the usually long table, this year the students sat in pair in the greenhouse. Rosie was sitting behind Dom, the sit next to her waiting for Al.

"Yes...about that. Don't you think it would be good if you mixed up Slytherins and Gryffindors this year?"

Uncle Neville stopped what he was doing and looked at him. but he didn't say a word.

"I mean, we are gonna hae to work with them after Hogwarts,and you know, a lot of people in here want to be the same thing, so the might end up as co-workers" Al continued trying to make sense, then he swallowed hard and drop the bomb "So, we could just move around. Like, Rose and Scorpius should be together, being Heads and all that stuff"

"And all that stuff" repited Uncle Neville. He looked at his class again, then back at Albus, then back at Rosie who was talking with Dom and Jenny just in the right position to look at Scorpius without someone noticing. "So Rose and Malfoy...and you can sit with Zabini. Is that it? You like the girl?" he asked with a _I-get-it-now _look.

"What? No!" Albus exclaimed looking at the girl sitting next to Malfoy "I don't even know her! It's not about that!"

"Sure it isn't..." Al was about to protest, but Neville continued "I would't go there, with the Zabinis I mean, but what can I say...young love. I'll do it. Go sit down"

Albus obeyed without a word. So he was gong to sit with Zabini, big thing if Rosie and Scorpius would work together.

"Actually Albus, don't sit down" Proffessor Longbotton voice raised over his classmates' "We are gonna do a bit of a mix this year." He smiled at Albus, but did a good job pretending it had been al his idea " , please take the sit next to Miss Zabini. Mr. Malfoy would work with Miss Weasley"

Everyone seemed to froze at once. But then Neville was between the tables, putting one plant on each one.

"Miss Vereland" He said pointing at Quinn, who looked up at him scared "You may move to the back with Miss Longter. Miss Higghs, please, take the seat next to . Dominique, you might sit with Mr. Adams, Miss Wood woud work just fine with Mr. Brom"

"Why?" Dom asked, cleary annoyed as hell.

"Because next yer there will be no houses in your lifes. We all have to learn how to work out f our confort zone" Neville explined easy "Now, Miss Mason, i believe you can change places with Mr. Blacke over here..."

As Neville pointed to them, Al's classmates seemed to realize he was serious about his, so they started to get up slowly. Even after all that had happened, Slytherins and Gryffindor still didn't get along, cordiality was ok, but none of the kids at that class could say they were friens with someone from the otehr house.

Someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Um. So... I believe that's my sit now" said Sorpius Malfoy looking like he was trying to keep it cool, leaning casually agaist the table.

Rosie's head snnaped up at him. Them back at her feet. Al could tell he was blushing in that furious Weasly red all the way up to her nose.

"Right" he said, slightly remorseful. "You gonna be ok, Rosie?"

Malfoy scoffed and glared at him. "I'm not gonna eat her, Potter"

_But you want to _Al tought, moving already torwards his new sit.

Clarisse Zabini looked at him. She didn't look like his father at all. In fact, she had curly blonde hair cut just above her shoulders, big honey eyes and her skin was really pale.

"Hi" said Al already feeling akward "I'm Albus".

Her lips lifted a little, as if to smile, and then she rolled her eyes.

"I know who you are. We've been in the same herbology class since our first year."

Right.

* * *

Lucy Weasley took a sit in the Divination tower and wrinkled her nose at the smell of incense and humidity.

Next to her, Louis put his feet on the table in front of them and winked at a group of Ravenclaw girls who were looking at him from the other side of the room. Lucy hit him in the back of his head.

"Stop being a show off" she hissed, but Louis wasn't listening, he was looking at the door with a smirck.

Lucy turned around and saw Zander walking in with Savannah Vane.

"Don't" she said glaring at her cousin

"Don't what?" Louis asked trying to look innocent.

Before Lucy had the chance to say something else, Zander kissed her in the cheek.

"Hi" he said against her skin.

"Hi" she asnwered softly. He usuall had that effect on her, with him around she always felt the same way she did when she was drawing. Peaceful, happy, and right.

"Why don't you sit with Lucy, Lysander?" asked Louis standing up "I will sit with your friend"

Lucy could swear that she saw Savannah scoffing out of the corner of her eye. She smiled, Oh how did she wanted to see her git of acousin being rejected!

"That should be fun. Do you mind, Savannah?"

The girl looked from her to Louis and raised an eyebrow. But she sat down in the table ahead of theirs.

"It's ok" she said looking at Louis again.

"Hi" said Louis throwing himself beside her.

"Hi" she said cautiously.

Louis seemed to be waiting for her to say something else. But Savannah turned around to look at Trelawney and didn't look back.

Lucy had to pich herself in order to not laugh.

"So..." Louis tried again after they had got their tea cups to read the leaves "Do you like adivination?"

Savannah faced him again. By the way her brown eyes narrowed, Lucy could tell she didn't trust Louis at all.

"No" she said "Just tought it was gonna be easy"

"Same here" Louis was cleary delighted with himself for getting her to continue the conversation "What do you like then?"

"Herbology"she answered quickly, then his freckled nose wrinkled in displeasure, like she was mad at herself for saying that so fast.

"That's nice. What about something difficult, like runes or whatever? You've to be smart if you're a Revenclaw."

She glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to make a conversation with me?" she insisted watching him suspiciously

"I like you" Louis said casually "Want to go on a date with me?"

Savannah looked absolutely horrified.

Lucy chucked. This should be rich.

"Excuse me? Do you even know me?" asked the gils pullin back some of her honey curls that had scaped her braid.

"Oh, right" and Lucy could tell taht Louis couldn't sense the danger "I'm Louis Weasley"

"I know who you are you git" Savannah's cheecks flushed wit anger "We've been in the same divination class since thirth year!"

"Sure, so, how about a date, Sav?"

Savannah took her tea cup and emptied it right over Louis' pants while the class ended. Then she picked up her stuff and stormed out of the room.

Louis looked petrified, but Lucy couldn't stop her laugh anymore.

"I like that girl"


	4. About Dom being nice

**As you know, I do not own Harry Potter or the next generation. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**The one about Dom getting being nice (With a Revenclaw, may I say)**

Dominique Weasley loathed a lot of things. She loathed stand Lin Cho-Lee and her half-asian pretty face when she scoffed at her on Saturdays mornings _(the only day they seemed to meet at breakfast, thank Merlin)_. She hated Jenny's new sort-of-a-boyfriend ws waiting for her at door and he sat with them. Hated his brother had gone fot that stupid bet (because, astonishingly, she likes the girl and quite franckly, hasn't she teached him better than treat girls like that?) and seemed unable to stop speaking about it now . She couldn't stand her family was just a bit too loud and that Lucy was just a little bit too quiet so she has to make sure she doesn't disapear into them at breakfast, because everyone else is to bussy. Hated she had to keep an eye on her oldest not-Weasly cousin, Genevieve, now that she was a Hufflepuff first year.

One could tell Dominique didn't like people, you know. Wich was odd with the Veela thing,_(but anyway, we had already established that Dom was not very Veela-like.)_

She swore out loud, alone in the cold and the rain. Her braid was heavy against her back because of the water and she was sure it was more red than blonde now that it was wet, just like her red robes were now dark maroon. She flew as high as she could and then came back to the field. Alone. Alone. Alone.

Merlin, she was gonna hunt down each player on the team.

She picture briefly the list on her head. She had written it down herself, along with their practice hour that day. She was sure they all had seen it, hangging on the Gryffindor common room wall and in the Great Hall notice board.

_**Seeker_ Lily Luna Potter **_

_**Chaser_ Dominique Gabrielle Weasley (Capitan)**_

_**Chaser_ Rose Minerva Weasley **_

_**Chaser_ Louis William Weasley**_

_**Beater_ Liam Gregory Jordan**_

_**Beater_ Michael Greene**_

_**Keeper_ Jenniffer Katherine Wood**_

Assholes. She was gonna kill them all. One by one. Since when the practices were cancelled just because it was a rainy day? So maybe it was windy too, and there was a chance that hey loost the Snitch with that weather. But still. She was the bloody capitan.

Someone was on the groun. Waiving. She was pretty sure he (because it was a boy for sure) was yelling something at her.

"WHAT?" she yelled back. She didn't got what the boy said.

She flew torwards him and landed.

"What do you want?"

"It's eleven o'clock. Our turn"

"Our?"

The boy nodded and point to his own blue robes. Dom remembered him beng the keeper one match last year. Somenthing Hint. He was in her year, but they had never talked. Not that Dom talked to a lot of people.

"Revenclaw" he said.

Right. Dom hadn't think about it yet, her next game was against Sytherin and she had been too focus on Scorpius' tenciques to think about the othe rteams

"I don't think their comming" She said looking torwards the castle. "Nobody from Gryffindor showed up"

"Oh" he shrugged "Didn't you do anything?"

"I consdered going back to the castle and murder them" she shrugged mimicking him "Tought it might not be worth it. We have a game in two weeks"

"Oh. I'm gonna give them a couple of minutes" he said taking a look to the changing rooms.

"Suit yourself" She shrugged as she took of with the Quaffle again.

He shouted something to her back.

_Really?_

"What?" she repited turning to face him.

"It's our turn" he said straightening up.

"They're not gonna come"

"Still our turn"

"You're a pain in the ass" she hissed. "I'm just practicing while nobody is here"

"I'm here"  
"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ALONE HERE?" she could feel herself blushing with anger "YOU'RE THE FUCKING KEEPER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN GONNA KEEP?"

"FINE!" he shouted "You stay here and catch a cold"

"FINE!"

He shivered as he walked torwards the edge of the pitch. Dom picked the Quaffle again. She looked down when she threw it trough the left goal. He was still there.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She demanded.

"Nothing" he muttered.

" What's your problem then?"

He sighed and took off, flying behind the goals.

"Charming" he said "You lean when you're aiming for the left post"

She was so surprised she even stopped frowning.

"What?"

"YOU LEAN. I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GO FOR THE LEFT HOOP FROM THE GROUND EVEN BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY THREW THE QUAFFLE"

She looked at him for the longest time.

"WELL, HOW DO I LEAN THEN?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT!"

"YOU'VE ALREADY TOLD ME!"

But she knew that he knew that she couldn't tell what she did different.

She sighed.

"PRACTICE WITH ME"

It was more an orden than a question.

"WHAT?"

She threw the Quaffle to him. He catched it easily.

"YOU KEEP THE POSTS AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT"

He glanced torwads the changing rooms again. No one there.

"OKAY"

She disscovered it was easier not to thing how wet, windy and cold she was when she was practicing with someone. He was good, better than the last Revenclaw player, she wondered why he had just been a backup until that year, she managed to pass just five Quaffles through the hoops. Two through the right one. Three through the center.

"YOU'RE GOOD" she said as she tried to get the Quaffle torwards the left one.

It went through.

He looked back and the Quaffle briefly before facing her again. He looked at her like she had suddenly gone mental.

"What?" Dom asked, realizing he hadn't even tried to catch the ball."WHAT?"

"YOU SAID I'M GOOD?"

Dom blushed.

"Yeah" she muttered too low.

"Oh" he said.

"I think a lot of people is good" she said when the silence became awkward.

"Oh" he repited "It's just. I don't think I've ever heard you say something nice to someone it's not part of your breakfast table".

Dom blinked. "I'm not that bad"

He looked at her but didn't answered.

Maybe she really was that bad.

"I just don't like people very much" she explained "They tend to annoy me. I'm kinda of programed to be a bitch or something".

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So... maybe you could work on that?"

"I guess"

He threw the Quaffle back at her.

"You lean to your right just wen you catch the Quaffle near the goals and you're gonna try to go fo the left hoop. Always."

"YOU HOLD UP" she said flying backwards again "I'LL GET IT"

She did. Three times in a row. He smiled at her after the tird one.

The surprising thing: She smiled back.

They landed togheter agaist the sodden grass. Bennett Hint, she remembered suddenly. His name was Bennett. She put the balls back into their box and he waited for her to put it away before walked till the Grat Hall, dripping.

She spotted Hugo the first, him being the tallest, then she noticed Lucy's orange bun, Lily's shinny hair and Louis' soft eyes at the same time they looked at her.

"So...I'll see you around. Or whatever" she said too quickly to the boy next to her.

He jumped a little, his green eyes scaning her face. Dom looked nervously at her cousins.

_Please, don't let them meet him. Please don't let him see how amazing the all are. Please Merlin, Louis is gonna tease me without mercy for this, please don't let him see that._

They were almost next to her now.

_Please._

"Sure" he said with a nod.

She watched his back leave . And then she sneezed right in front of Lucy. Very appropriately.


End file.
